Until she wishes you're dead
by Rising Goddess
Summary: Ororo and Logan start dating but along the way someone threatens to hurt them.PLZ no flames
1. Chapter 1

Ororo Munroe soared high into the sky. She did a few loops. Then she started spinning. Her arms were up in the air. She loved the feel of the breeze on her skin. It was her way of meditating , her getting in touch with her Inner Goddess. She did not take her clothes off like she usually did but she didn't wear much either. She wore a tank top and jean shorts. Yes, perfect for her kind of flying. The wind touching her legs and arms. She let her hair out, which made her more free than she usually was.

Here in the open. She felt more relaxed. Not sharing a house with so many people. Making her feel more cramped. She could breath here. Be herself. She was like an untamed animal. Who was trapped in a cage and finally was released into the wilderness.

She was away from noise and agony. She flew like a graceful creature. She was happy here. Sometimes she wished she didn't have to go back to the mansion so she could feel this tranquillity forever.

This was a perfect remedy for mental and physical pain. Scott and Jean used to think that it was OK that she flew in the breeze like she was doing now. But the minute she started flying in the rain, they started to get worried. Ororo would laugh when her friends told her that they were worried that she flew in the cold wet rain. However she'd tell them it was like taking a great shower. Then they'd leave her.

Oh but it was better than a shower.

What Ororo didn't know was she was being watched by her fellow team mate.

Logan watched Ororo fly. He was getting worried seeing her so high. Though he was fascinated by the skills she used when she was flying.

They both did this to eachother. Logan would watch Ororo wind ride or dance and Ororo would watch Logan in the danger room at night or in the wilderness.

In a way they have grown to trust eachother

Logan watched Ororo lower to the ground until he could see her no more. He enjoyed watching her wind ride. Now that she had stopped he was a little disappointed. Then he looked at the sky again waiting for the sun set.

"Logan, what are you doing up there?" Ororo asked. 'How did she get her so quick' he thought. He was sitting on a tree. "I should ask you the same thing. What were you doing up there?" he said with a half smile. "Can I join you/" Ororo asked. "Yah. Sure". He expected her to fly up the tree but she didn't.

She climbed up the tree. She did it gracefully and simply as if it was plain and simple. It was a struggle for him to get up there himself. She climbed up like a cat.

"So what was so special that made you sit on a tree ?" . 'You' he thought. "I came to watch the sunset" he told her. "I never thought you'd like those type of things" Ororo said, surprised. "Yeah I know. That's why this is for your ears only" Logan whispered quickly. Ororo laughed.

"Look at the horizon Ro. The colour the shape" he said. Ororo was fascinated. "Wow it's really beautiful. I usually just notice the sunset but both of them together is so...perfect" she realised. "Logan why do you pull the tough guy act in the mansion?" she wondered out loud. He shrugged. "Don' know. I really don'". "You're a really sensitive man, aren't you". "No!" he snapped, ashamed. "It's OK Logan. I won't tell anyone" she assured him. She then looked into his eyes. "Your eyes. I thought they were brown". "I wear brown contact lenses. I hate my eyes. They are so weird.Since I can't hide my hair. I hide my eyes" she told him sadly.

"But your eyes they are beautiful. No, really they are. They are like the sky or two precious jewels. It ain't like normal eye blue. It's cerulean. It's different but beautiful" he told her truthfully. "Thankyou Logan. You've made me feel much better" she smiled.

They had continued talking that they didn't notice that it was dark. Logan loved talking to Ororo, she was a good listener. She didn't butt in and she gave her opinion at the right time.

"Logan you should really become an art teacher" she giggled. "Nah standing in front of rugrats for an hour. Not my style" Logan sighed. Ororo playfully punched him. "Hey they are not rugrats, they are young adults" she said still laughing. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Storm and Wolverine sitting in the tree K.I.S-" Kitty was stopped. "Kitty" Jubilee and Rogue moaned. "No REALLY! Look out the window" Kitty exclaimed pointing out her bedroom window. "OK. This will be much be better thahn a movie" Marie said staring out the window.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ro I don't see you hitched up with anyone. Why?" he asked curiously. "Well. I've had my heart broken too many times. And there was one man who really hurt me" Ororo remembered. "What's his name?" Logan asked. "Forge. Why?". "Forge OK. Remind me to write that name somewhere so I can find him and slice him later". Ororo giggled again. "So what did he do?" Logan asked again. "Well we went out for some time. Then he asked me to marry him. I told him I'd think about it. Then he came back and told me that he didn't want to marry me anymore and left" Ororo told him. Then a tear slid down her face. Logan wiped the tear from her face. "I'm sorry Ro" . "It's OK" she said smiling after wiping tears from her face. "It's better of anyway" she said. Logan was secretly happy it didn't happen, he couldn't imagine another man owning Ororo.

"I wouldn't do what Forge did to you Ro" he assured. "What?". "You don't have to but would you go out with me?" Logan asked. Her answer shocked him. "Yes Logan of course" she answered. Then they just started kissing.  
"We should get back" Ororo said. "Don't you wanna watch the sunrise?" he asked playfully. "Oh yes" Ororo said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him for another long passionate kiss. 


	2. blood

Logan grinned as he watched his naked girlfriend sleep. The sunshine from out the window made her platinum hair glow. Their night of passion the night before put him in a playfull mood. He balanced on his elbows and he started making circles on her back with his fingertips. Ororo smiled in her sleep and woke up. "Logan" Ororo moaned. "Mornin' darlin'. Sleep well?". She nodded and shivered at how sensitive his touch was. Ororo giggled and jumped onto Logan's back, they both laughed. "I had a nice night" she purred. "Wanna play s'more?" he asked playfully while getting her body under his. Before he could make his first move he cursed silently. "What is the matter" Ororo asked. "Jezebel wants me" Logan growled. "Logan, stop calling Jean ,Jezebel. She is not that evil" Ororo added silently. Logan chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Whatever 'Ro. But I'll tell Jezebel that she can wait" he said before kissing her .

Jean glared at Logan. "I called you 35 minutes ago. She's really got you wrapped around her finger huh?" Jean seethed envily. "No Jeze- Jean she hasn't actually. So whaddya want?" he asked rudely and hastily. "You remember that kiss we shared at the camp?". Logan nodded. "Have you told Ororo yet?" Jean asked hoping that he didn't so she could cook up trouble. "Yeah Red. I told her before you became the phoenix" he answered in-a-matter-of-factly voice. Jean looked disappointed. "Anything else Red?". "No, no. Nothing else" Jean said before walking of. "Timewasters" Logan muttered angrily. "Yeah I know a nosy bitch if you ask me" Jubilee agreed. Logan smelt her presence before but he didn't take notice. "Sooooo. You guys kissed?" . "And you said she was nosy. And anyway aren't ya supposed to be in class?" Logan sighed. "OK, OK. Miss Munroe said I could take a day off from class cos my old foster mother is in hospital. Can't say I miss her anyway. She never really loved me. Treated me like dirt. K Bye Wolvie" Jubilee shouted before walking out the door.'Poor kid' Logan thought. He walked out also. He was bored, Ororo was teaching... Wait she was teaching. Maybe he'd go and visit her and besides her class will finish in about ten minutes.

Logan stood outside the door of Ororo's classroom. Her students actually looked instrested in what she was saying.  
She was saying something about Cleopatra and Julius Caesar. Then the bell rang and the students packed their bags. On that account, Logan walked into the classroom as soon as the population of the class was decreasing. "Logan what are you doing here?". "Needed to see ya" he said planting a kiss on her lips. They walked out of the classroom and then into the rec. room. They both sat on the couch and stayed in eachother's arms unaware of students watching them. "Awww. You guys look so cute" Kitty shrieked in awe. Logan growled. Ororo sighed. Her and Logan had to endure the female students annoyance. It was just their way of saying 'if you dare split up we are going to annoy you guys even more'. "You guys need to study. I'm setting a test for you all next week" Ororo said dreamily as she rested her head on Logan's shoulder. When they heard they ran up the stairs. "Are you really giving them a test next week?". "No. I just used that to make them go away" she laughed.

Logan loved her laugh it was so sweet, like music. He loved her hair, her eyes , her lips, her body ,her voice, her personality. He loved everything about her. He loved her.  
But he hadn't told her that he loved her.

"Ehm Ro I need to tell ya somethin'" Logan said nervously. "What is it Logan?" Ororo asked.  
"Well I-". "Ororo I need your help" Jean called. "Can the talk wait Logan or can you tell me later?" she asked. "No it's OK. I can wait?" he sighed. She kissed his cheek and went over to Jean. "Jezebel" Logan muttered.

"Ororo he's using you to get to me. To make me jealous and get with him" Jean told Ororo. "Jean, no he isn't" Ororo said trying to convince Jean and herself. "Ororo I promise you that if I was in a room alone with Logan then he wouldn't be able to resist". Ororo rolled her eyes, she hated Jean's vanity."OK Ororo I will make you deal. If Logan doesn't cheat on you in any way by the end of this week then I will stop all this and leave you and Logan alone". "OK. Jean. However what if you seduce him to prove me wrong" Ororo said . "I will not seduce anyone". Ororo nodded walking out of the kitchen in fustration.

"You OK Ro?" Logan asked. He pulled her to sit next to him. She sat erect, unmoving. She didn't sit close to him. Logan frowned. " What's the matter". "Nothing" she murmered. "I've got to go, Logan" Ororo said leaving him alone.  
"Logan ran his hand through his hair. They had only been dating for a few weeks and trouble had already started.

'What is he does cheat on me? What if he can't be trusted' Ororo thought. 'I really need to rest' she thought running her hand through her hair.

She stripped of her clothing grabbed her towel and her robe. She put the silk robe on her body. She opened the bathroom door.  
Ororo's eyes widened when she saw the floor. It was pools of crimson blood all over the floor she knew because the stentch had invaded her nostrils. Ororo screamed in horror. "Ro what's the matter?" Logan asked in deep concern. She started whimpering and pointing at her bathroom floor. Logan eyes widened also and immediately contacted Charles.

"Ororo, how did the blood get there?" the professor asked. "I don't know...i-it was just there" she stammered, still shivering from the event but found comfort in Logan's shoulder and assuring hands. "If it was none of the resident's in the mansion how could an intruder get thorugh the intruder alerts?" the telepath questioned himself. Ororo remembered what happened to her parents, the blood just brought back memories however Logan comforted her. She couldn't believe what Jean said affected her so much. She was happy to have Logan although both of them did not know what the future held. 


	3. Cheat

Jean moved closer to a very concered Logan. "Logan are you alright?" she asked. "Yeh, it's just Ro" he answered. "What about her?" , "Don't you know? I thought you were a telepath" Logan said. "Oh that. Yes I've heard, the blood and all. Poor Ororo" Jean answered almost sarcastically. Logan grunted. Jean moved closer to him and stretched her hand out to touch him. She wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and viciously pulled him in. She moved her lips closer to him and then kissed him. Logan tried to pull away but the red head's arms had a very tight grip on his neck. "Get off me, Red" he growled dangerously. "We both know you want this, Logan" she whispered. Jean then wrapped her legs around him seductively. Jean continued to kiss him until Ororo watched them in horror.  
Then Ororo ran off in horror. Logan finally got Jean off him and tried to go after her. "No. Don't go." Jean said pulling him back. "You BITCH! I hate you. I don't like you keep away from me!" Logan roared at her and pushed her on the floor not even caring if she had hurt herself. When Logan went Jean felt tears , she wondered what he saw in Ororo and what had turned him off from her.

"Go AWAY!" Ororo screamed into her pillow. "I'm afraid I can't do that Ro. You know I don't want her" Logan argued back. "All this time you told me that you never loved Jean and you were over her and I believed you" . "She kissed me, not the other round" he told her. "And you expect me to believe that?". "Yes I do". Logan grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back onto his chest. "Let me go" Ororo ordered. Of course, he did not listen and began to kiss her neck. "Let me go. NOW!" she demanded. "No. I am not going to let you go" Logan replied, kissing her more hungrily and his hands sliding up her thigh. "Stop!" she commanded, she was taught that saying Stop or No that the thing that was happening to her would automatically cease. However it didn't work with Wolverine. He turned around to face him and Ororo bursted into tears. Logan wrapped his arms around her. "'Ro, you know I would never wanto to hurt you. I've told you so many times..." he reminded her. "How do I know that? How do I know if you are just using me to get to her? How can I believe what you are telling me?" she asked him between tears. "Ororo", he used her full name which made her see him more seriously. "Ororo, I love you" he said truthfully.  
"What?" she asked thinking that she did not hear right. "I love you. I loved you before and I still do" he told her again. "Really" she wondered aloud with her cerulean eyes sparkling. Logan kissed her passionately. "Does that answer your question?" he smiled. Ororo nodded and kissed him back. "Oh now I remember" she frowned. "Remember what?" Logan asked. "Jean told me that if you didn't kiss her that she'd leave us alone. And now she thinks that I have agreed with her". "I told you Jezebel couldn't be trusted". Ororo only giggled before Logan kissed her AGAIN but was interrupted.

'Sorry to interrupted your little reconciliation but we need you both for a mission. Now!' prof. X telepathically told them.  
Logan released Ororo but looked at her again "Remember Ro. I love you", "I love you too".

(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. But review and the next chapter maybe longer) 


	4. Forge

Ororo sat down on a seat next to Logan. "That's my seat" Jean told Ororo. "Well it's mine today. Why don't you go and sit down next YOUR husband" Ororo said pointing at a seat next to Scott. Jean scowled and sat down. 'He kissed me Storm so he's MINE now' Jean screamed telepathically. Ororo glared at her and put on her mental blocks which made Jean cringe in pain.

"My fellow Xmen there is a recently found mutant in an Island off coast. Her name is Ilianaa surname unknown. Apparently she was abandoned as a child of 2 years because of her appearance". Ororo felt her heart burn. Abandoned as a baby it was so unfair. "Ilianaa has distinctive green skin and bronze hair. She has three jewels on her forehead and purple eyes. Ilianaa also has the ability to suck nutrients from the ground to fend and protect her. She also has medium level telepathy. However the power will only work to mutants who are associated with elemental works. Like you Ororo" Charles told them. Ororo nodded her head. "Professor how old is Ilianaa?" Ororo asked. "Ilianaa is 8 years old". " She's 8? 6 years in an Island" Logan exclaimed. "Glad you know your maths Logan" Scott said sarcastically. Before Logan could reply Jean opened her mouth. "Well since Ororo can telepathically communicate with her. Lets leave Ororo on the Island with her" Jean grined evilly. Ororo's eyes turned white threatening Jean.

"You leave on Tuesday morning" Charles told them and then left. Jean watched Ororo and Logan. He whispered something into her ear and she blushed. Jean felt pure jealousy and started thinking of other plans to destroy their relationship. Then she telepathically sensed someone at the door. And when she opened the door a wide grin appeared across her face. "Forge! How are you haven't seen you in a long time" she welcomed.

"Oh goddess no" Ororo gasped. "What's wrong?" Logan asked her. "Forge. He is here" she sighed. "Ororo" Forge whispered "Forge" Ororo said back. "How are you?" he asked. "I am fine and you?" she replied. "Coping". Coping? With what? when it was you that left me. However she was relieved that he left her because if he didn't then she would of been married off and she would've never met Logan. "Forge this is Logan" Ororo said introducing. They shook hands. "Oh my you have such a handshake. Of course. I know who you are. Wolverine" Logan did not reply . Then Forge showed a gash in his arm. Jean gasped. "Why didn't you show that to me when you got in?" she questioned while taking him to the medical room. "Can I hurt him now Ro?" Logan asked. "Logan" Ororo laughed.

"Ororo I am only asking you to do one thing could you please nurse Forge. Please I am really busy" Jean lied. "Oh No "Jean I am not nursing that bastard. And why should do anything for you when you kissed Logan?" . "Ororo please. I'll never ask of anything from you again and I might stay away from you and Logan". "Might huh? Jean stay away from us. But I will nurse Forge but stop interferring".

"Hello Ororo" Forge smiled. Ororo glared at him "You haven't changed much have you?" he muttered under his breath. "Forge you have a piece lead in you, you could be poisoned and die. Why didn't you tell everyone about this the minute you came in?". "Ororo my limbs are made of metal I can handle lead. But lets not worry about that right now. Ororo I apoligise for my actions in the past but I'm falling in love with you all over again" he told her. Ororo viciously put an injection into his arm. "Well Forge I. Do. Not. Love . You anymore" she replied. "I know you still love me Ororo deep inside you still do" he argued back. "No Forge. I used to love you or at least I thought I did. I love someone else anyway" she sighed thinking about Logan, his touch, his words everything about him. "Who do you love Ororo?" he asked. "I love Logan" she told him looking at him straight in the eye. " You love The Wolverine. He could stab you and kill you, he is a very callous man" Forge started. "You don't even know him!" she retorted the weather agreeing with her. "Well Forge I am surprised you love me but you still can't make me fall in love with you" and with that she left. 'Are you sure about that Ororo Munroe?' he thought.

Ororo walked into her room and was surprised to see Logan there. "Logan? Are you alright?" she asked with concern. He had a sad smile on. "Yeah darlin'. I'm jus' lookin' at all the old stuff Forge gave ya". Ororo sighed. "You know I'm over him, you made that happen" she smiled taking all the old stuff and burnt them all with electricity and chucked the ashes out the window. "Satisfied?". "Very" he smiled. Logan pulled her next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and Logan stroked her hair. "I love you so much Logan". "I love you too darlin'. You are all I think about" he told her. "We should get ready for Tuesday's mission" Ororo told him. "You're not getting up" he grinned. "Neither are you" she laughed. "Well today's Saturday we have some time to get ready". They stayed there for some time. Logan stroked her hand and hair. They shared a kiss which was about 2 minutes long. When the kiss was broken Ororo sighed then noticed something really peculiar. She picked up a letter on her bed and then opened it. It was smeared with blood. Ororo shivered. They looked at eachother. "Tuesday?" he asked. "What does it mean" Ororo asked. "I really don' know Ro".

" I'll go and show Chuck this. I bet he'll know what it means" Logan said. "You gonna be OK?" he asked. Ororo smiled and nodded. Logan kissed her then left the room. Ororo left to but to her greenhouse to water her abandoned plants. Ororo made rain water a row of wildflowers. "My poor plants. I have neglected you yet you still grow" Ororo said with a hint of humor in her voice. She tended to her plants and did not notice Forge come in. "You still look over your plants" he smiled. Ororo sighed. "You're out of the medical room so quick". He smiled again. He walked close to her and Ororo pushed him lightly away. But he still stroked her face. Ororo slapped his hand away. "Stay Away from me!". "Ororo I know you still love me-" "Forge no I do not love you. I love Logan and he loves me. He does not force me to do anything and he has not left me" she told him.. "How do you know if he won't stay with you?". "Look Forge. I am happy with what I've got now. Logan may not stay with me forever but you did not and I am glad you didn't because if you did me and Logan wouldn't have met and i wouldn't have been happy" Ororo said. "How can you love him. He could kill you-" "Shut up! I trust Logan. I go on missions they could kill me but I still go on them and come back in one piece. I am dating Logan I spend most of my time with him but when I leave him I am still back in one piece. And you really do not know Logan at all. I know him and I love him so much" then a tear slid down Ororo's cheek and she left the greenhouse.

"Miss Munroe are you alraht?" Marie asked her teacher/teammate who was in tears. "Yes Rogue I am fine it's OK you don't need to worry". "Has Logan done something?" Marie asked. "No Marie you really should not worry". "OK Ororo I know what the problem is. Yah jus' really in love with Logan. Have you told him?" Ororo nodded. "OK Ororo I'll come an' check on yah later" Rogue said leaving Ororo's room.

Reviews please 


	5. Risk

"It's a message Logan" the professor sighed. "What kind of message. What message could smeared blood bring. Death?" he asked. "No. Well not exactly. It is a message shouting out the pain of loved ones if one does not act as the person has sent message says" Charles said trying to explain the best way he can. "So someone's after me. And If they don't get me then they'll get Ro and hurt her till I do as they say?" Logan asked. "I think that is th-" "I need to protect her. I need to leave". 

" Forge may I speak with you?" Jean smiled. "Talk to me". "Well I know you want Ororo back, I can help you get her back but you need to help me" Jean started. "I'm intrested. What do you want?" he asked. "I want Logan. I want you to help me get him" she answered. "OK. What should we do?" Forge asked again. Jean sighed "Well we could tell Logan how perfect you and Ororo were as an item and remind Ororo how Logan wanted me" . "He wanted you? When?". "Well he used to chase me alot. Scott got jealous and all but Logan wanted me so bad and he even kissed me" Jean said swimming in her pride and ego. "Then why has he gone to my woman?" His woman? "Well Logan stopped flirting with me for about two months and then apparently heard by Kitty, Jubilee and a new student Rogue they were sitting on a tree, talking for some time and then they just started kissing. Since then they've been an item" Jean snarled. "It's certainally got to stop" Forge whispered. And when they had finished negotiating they grinned nad walked to their victims.

"You have certainally got courage Logan" Jean started. "What?" Logan glared. "When Forge a guy Ororo wept over for about a week has just came back and wants Ororo" Jean continued. "What do you want Jean? Ororo is over him". "I'm just saying. Ororo and him, talk about sparks fly". "I don't give a damn about sparks. Look Jean I have no time for you I have got to go so move" he said pushing her out of the way. Jean scowled. 'I really hope Forge is doing better than me'. Forge could not even find let alone speak to Ororo.

Logan had to leave he could not risk losing Ororo. He would miss her deeply but it was better than Ororo getting hurt. He walked down the stairs and he felt pain in his heart.He'd feel really sad if Ororo went to Forge but he didn't want her to suffer.Logan would have wrote her a letter no matter how much he sucked at that kind of things. But he knew it will be even worse. He looked back then walked to the door. "So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Ororo asked softly. "Ro I don't want you to get hurt". "How could you possibly hurt me?". Logan blinked at her as if she wasn't being serious. " Ro you could get hurt being with me. There are lots of people who want to hurt me which means hurting you to.  
"Logan I can handle all of this". "Ro if you get hurt I don't know what I'll do". "But Logan if I am captured or something like that you will not know waht would happen to me. And Logan I have been captured countless times but I still come back" Ororo told him. "Ro I love you so I don't want you hurt". "Logan I love you so I don't want you to leave. I can understand you leaving for your past but Logan-" "No Ro you don't-" This time she cut him off. She stretched out her arm to touch his cheek. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Ro please don't-" "ssh" Ororo said silencing him. She wrapped one leg around his waist and continued to kiss him. Logan responded to the kiss.

Ororo then wrapped her second leg around him. "Lo-gan" she whispered into his ear. They started kissing on eachother's neck. Logan nearly stopped but when Ororo whispered "I need you Logan" he pushed his duffel bag away and carried Ororo up the stairs, into her room and went to make love to her.

Ororo and Logan were both exhausted and out of breath. "You could make me do anything Ro" he sighed. "Well you could make me do anything to. I always end up doing it and that's because Ilove you" Ororo said, her eyes prickling with tears. "Ororo you know I love you we both love eachother that's why I don't want you hurt". Ororo sighed and lay her head on Logan's chest. Logan wrapped his arms around Ororo, he held her close. He did not want anything to harm her. He kissed her head and drifted of to sleep.


	6. Ilianaa

"Why does he have to come?" Logan asked Scott in anger. "Well Forge has to come Logan. You never know. Something might happen to the jet and Scott can fix anything broken" Scott answered. "Even a heart?". Scott looked puzzled. "He didn't seem to be able to fix Ro's before" Logan glared. Then he sat next to Ororo and left Scott and Jean to fly the jet. Ororo rested on Logan's shoulder. Logan inhaled her scent. She smelt like sandalwood and vanilla. Her scent was so good. He closed his eyes drowning out all the younger Xmen's bickering and concentrating on Ororo's breathing. He could tell she was asleep but not in a deep one. The slightest sound could wake her. Logan moved down to her chest, her hair dangling around his face.He could hear the students giggling but he didn't care. "Ro" he whispered. "Logan" she whispered back, her eyes still shut but a small, secretive, smile played against her lips. He felt as if he was in heaven. As he drifted of to a light sleep. He knew one thing. He knew what sort of dream he was going to have.

It seemed like a millenium until Scott said "We're landing". Ororo's eyes fluttered opened as they hit the ground. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and walked with her out the jet. "Logan" she said. Forge and Jean watched in utter jealousy. Ororo looked around her. Some of the trees were old and withering and some were perfect. "She's there. That way" Ororo breathed. "How would you know?" Jean asked. "I don't know. It's like I can sense her" Ororo answered. "Remember what the professor said" Scott told Jean. She nodded and walked in the way Ororo pointed. "We need to split up" Scott annouced. "Why?" Shadowcat asked, she was scared. "So if we find the girl. She won't get freaked out. Believe me it's weirder if you have a group of people wanting to take you somewhere and you don't know them". Logan looked into Ororo's eyes, "It's OK Logan" she smiled. Then she walked off not even noticing Forge staring at her behind. Logan growled and Forge walked the opposite way.

Ororo looked around her. Still walking searching for Ilianaa. 'You shouldn't be here' a voice said. Ororo gasped and looked around her. Nobody was there. 'You shouldn't. It's dangerous' the voice said again. Still nobody. "You will get hurt" Ororo gasped again as she found a little girl sitting in front of her. Her jewels on her head glowing. "Ilianaa?" she asked. "Miss Munroe?" she asked back. "Yes how did you know?". Ilianaa sighed but didn't answer her question. " You shouldn't be here. They will hurt you". "Who is they?" Ororo asked. "You need to go now" and with that Ilianaa ran. "Ilianaa!" Ororo called running after her. It was like she vanished out of thin air. Ororo tripped over and fell on her stomach. She groaned in pain. She slowly got up and cursed quietly. Ororo walked again looking for Ilianaa. Then Ororo screamed as somebody grabbed her from the back and wrapped his hand around her mouth. "Well they didn't say you were a pretty one" the anomynous man cackled and darkness fell over her.

Logan walked through the island getting bushwhacked too many times. He was just about to swear but he saw a rather green girl snivelling in the bushes. "Ilianaa" he stated. She nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry they have taken her. The one you loved. They have taken her" Ilianaa cried. "Ororo" Logan said shocked. "I'm sorry" and the dust from the ground covered Logan. Logan growled and broke out of it. He picked Ilianaa up. "Where is she?" he demanded not even caring if Ilianaa was 8 for that moment. He then apoligised and dropped her. "Where is she?". " They have taken her. He has taken her". "Who has taken her?" 


	7. Arkady

Ilianaa sat silently in the parked jet. Logan stared at her . She knew who had taken Ororo but she was saying nothing. Scott and Jean discussed Ilianaa, how she had not said a word since she had sat in that jet. Jean walked over to her and bent to her level. "How are you feeling?" Jean asked, hoping to get an answer. Ilianaa looked at Jean then rolled her purple eyes away. Jean glared at her and walked over to Logan. "Logan are you-", "Leave me alone, Red" he replied in fustration. Colossus walked over to Ilianaa and smiled sadly . "You have the same name as my sister" he told her. She smiled back at him. "Does it hurt" Kitty asked. Ilianaa looked confused. "Your jewels, don't they hurt?" Kitty asked. Ilianaa shook her head. Logan stared at Ilianaa again, there was something he did not like about her. 

Ororo's eyes snapped open. Her breathing was shallow and she could hear herself whimpering after a few seconds. She was somewhere dark and cramped. She couldn't take it her claustrophobia was acting upon her. She began to pound her fist against the walls, tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She used electricity to try and get herself out but it didn't work. She was in wood. Ororo then stopped in defeat and began sob. She slowly began to lose conscience and dropped back again.

"Let me contact the professor. I mean this is riduculous. I can't even contact Storm" Jean said as if she really cared. Jean sat down and went quiet. Scott sighed and watched Logan. "How do you know, Logan?" he asked. "What?" Logan retorted. "Your looking at the girl as if she is responsible-", "Responsible? She's the only one here isn't she? She knows where Ro is, but she ain't tellin' !" he growled viciously. "She could be anywhere Logan" Scott told him. "Exactly" he said getting up. he walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Scott demanded. "To look for her" he answered. "Look Wolverine, Ororo is not Rogue, she is-", "Shut up Cyclops. I am going to look for her. And if I don't return what is the worst thing that could happen to me?" he turned away and walked off.

Ororo woke up once again. She found out that she was not in the small wooden box. She was then grabbed by a pair of big rough arms , slammed onto a metal chair and buckled in. Ororo moaned in pain, her eye sight was blurry. She started to hear voices. She saw a blur of red and blonde.It was a man sitting in front of her. "Ororo Munroe" the man said. Ororo thought he sounded like Piotr. Maybe he was Russian.  
"That is your name, right?" he asked.  
"Yes" Ororo answered.  
"Who are you, and why have you taken me away from my team mates?" she demanded.  
He chuckled and answered, "You don't mean team mates do you? You mean your lover"  
Ororo sat still. "Don't even touch"  
"I will not touch him" he smiled canivingly "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Lets just say one of Logan's personal friends" he grinned.  
"What is your name?" Ororo dared herself to say.  
"Arkady Rossovich- or other known as Omega Red".


	8. spriral

Ororo was left alone after her encounter with Arkady- Omega Red. Her behind was hurting her sitting on the metal chair. Her wrists were aching and her feet were sore because of the countless times she had hit them against the chair. She was also starting to feel sick, the metallic scent going into her throat, it reminded her of blood. Who was this man. If there was one thing Ororo knew, Omega Red and Wolverine were not the best of friends. She tried contacting the professor and even Jean but no such luck. She wondered what this man wanted from her or Logan, she didn't understand. Ororo was soon shook out of her thoughts. Somebody unbuckled her, picked her up then slammed her onto a even harder substance. Ororo's left wrist twisted and her whole body ached. She cradled her wrist and sobbed because of the amount of pain that she felt at the moment. She was then dragged down and felt a cold object on her costume. It was steel. She was fed up of metal. It was like a metal serpent wrapping around her waist. Or at least a metal tentacle. "You know I could kill you if I wanted to" Ororo heard Omega Red say. "I could suck your life force and use it for my own", he smiled, "but I'm not going to. You're beautiful and I have other plans for you and...Wolverine". Ororo clenched her teeth together and sent an electrical wave through Omega Red's tentacle which shocked through his body. He roared in pain. Ororo crawled away from him but she cried as he pulled her back. He then hit her around her face, her bottom lip bled. Then Arkady glared at her and walked away from her leaving her in tears.

Logan ran through the wilderness. He stopped to sniff the air. It wasn't Ororo's scent but it was a familiar one. He then smelled metal and a tingle of blood. He was getting closer to the scent even if it was miles away. He ran , using his nose as a guide. He kept on running, breath did not matter to him anymore. He ran until he came to a sudden halt. Logan began to recognise the scent.  
It was Omega Red.

"I can not believe him. He just walked off". "Scott calm down" Jean told him, trying to hide her fustration. "Ororo is gone, Logan is gone. Who's next?" Scott groaned. "Mr Summers, Cyclops" Kitty called. "Yes Shadowcat" Scott answered. "If we don't find Storm or Wolverine does it mean we have to stay in this island?" she asked. "I suppose so".

'Logan' Ororo whispered and she began to sob. She didn't think she could take it anymore. She rested her head on the floor. She feeling nauseus yet again. She wished there was a way she could get out of here. Omega Red had twisted her wrist, it wasn't permenant but it hurt like hell. She cradled her wrist and rested her head on the wall. How long had she got?

Wolverine followed his nose again, the scent of metal invading his nostrils,hope that Ororo was there but little hope that she wasn't harmed.  
He sprinted again ,closing his eyes to stop the distacting bugs flying into his pupil using his nose. Though bugs were not really on his mind. Logan then stopped. There was an unusual hole in the ground. It was like an aluminium spiral going down through the earth in the ground. It was making Logan dizzy but if 'Ro was linked to this somehow he was definitely going to jump in. So he did. It wasn't a great trip but it was worth it as Logan noticed that this was the only remote place on the Island.

Omega Red clasped his hands together as everything was going according to his plan. A callous smile played upon his lips. He watched Storm's unconcious body and waited until Logan was close enough. Soon everything would go just right.  
Ororo was not unconcious, but her eyes were close. It was better that Omega Red thought she was unconcious, so no more harm would be caused to her. She needed to get out of this place. She had to.  
She needed the X Men. She needed Logan.

Logan landed on a metal ground he unleashed his claws as he heard footsteps. He looked around, it was dark and an echo zone. He retracted his claws. Big Mistake. A masked male landed on shoulder and Logan growled viciously. He threw the man on to the ground and pointed his claws to his throat. "Who the fuck are you!" Logan demanded after ripping the mask of his face. " Where iks Omega Red?" Logan asked. "H-h-he's somewhere in here" the man answered foolishly. "Well I think I know that" Wolverine pressed. "I-i-i don't know where h-h-he is, but he is in here" the man stuttered.  
Logan let go of him and turned around to walk away. "Bastard" the man muttered. Wolverine heard and slit his throat open. He then continued walking, no guilt. Focusing on Ororo's scent, he opened his mouth a bit to taste a hint of, sandalwood, vanilla, jasmine, or even cinamon. He caught a whiff, but it wasn't enough. He followed the scent, forgetting Omega Red. He then suddenly saw a glimpse of white.  
"Ro?" 


	9. Promise

There she was. She rested her poor head on the cold wall. So tender, so fragile, so frail. Wolverine quickly rushed to her side. "Ro, Ro wake up!" he called gently shaking her. "Logan" Ororo mumured. "Yes Ro. You need to wake up" , he was now panicking. "Omega Red". "What has he done to you?". Ororo began to cry. "Ro he didn't...". "No! He didn't" she told him.  
"Ro, I've got to get you out of here" He said carrying her in his arms.  
"I don't think so, my dear friend" Omega Red chuckled. Logan lay Ororo back on to the floor and released his claws. "And what are you going to do? Slit my throat?" Omega Red questioned. Wolverine glared at him. "What do you want?" Logan growled.  
"Revenge" he sneered. Then lightning crackled and thunder clapped, a lightning bolt had hit Omega Red's shoulder. Logan picked Ororo up and whispered to her "Don't waste your energy, on him" He said before planting a kiss on her head.

"Do not think you can get away from me so easily" their foe laughed, getting up from the floor. His serpent like tubes reached out to touch Logan ankle. Wolverine began to feel drowsy. His eyes were heavy and his legs felt like gelatine . He felt as if his energy was being drained like liquid through a straw. He was going to drop Ororo at any minute, but she did not seem to be doing well herself. They both dropped to the floor. Storm moaned in pain as her head connected with the ground. The same thing happened to Wolverine and they both passed out.

Jean lounged lazily on the pilot seat. She was tired, bored even, and she knew that, that was not the feeling she should be having at this moment. "I give up" she breathed. "Wolverine is to blame due to Ororo's absense" Forge announced, using Logan's 'animal' name to try and convince them of his danger. "Forge, nobody is to blame, not even Wolverine, I can not believe I'm saying this. Wolverine is gone too. And we can't leave without them" Scott said. " So technically we are stranded" Bobby mummured bluntly. "What if we never find them" Kitty whispered, with worry on her face. "Don't say that" Rogue snapped, covering her ears. "You don't believe in karma, do you" Jubilee glared.  
Ilianaa stared at them, she needed to be out. Her third jewel glowed brightly causing everybody to look at her. She looked tired and her green skin was turning paler, almost yellow. "Omega Red" she spoke.

'Urgh' Ororo groaned mentally as she began to gain back her concious state. 'Not again'. She looked around for Logan, he wasn't there and she was yet in another cell. She asked herself questions like, "Who is Omega Red to Logan, Why does Logan hate him (well she knew why she did), what past did they have together, are they really friend or foe? However, Ororo knew one question would add to a whole plethora of them.

Logan groaned as he woke up. He lost Ororo again. He thought he had killed Omega Red, way back. Now he has gotten hold uf his lover and harmed her. He promised Ororo that he would not let anything happen to her, but he broke that and left himself ashamed as if he failed her. Wolverine then growled. He made a vow. He solemnly swore that he would kill Omega Red.

"Jean, contact the professor, and ask him to see what type of information comes up about Omega Red" Scott told his wife, as he couldn't get anymore answers from Ilianaa. " OK, I've heard of Omega Kid, but who is Omega Red? Maybe he is his father or something" Kitty suggested.  
"I highly doubt it for some reason" Iceman answered back. "Forge can you-" Cyclops looked around for Forge. "Where's Forge?".

Forge paced through the tress and turned his head around half expecting somebody to jump on him. He did not like it here, but he made that arrangement, and was not going to risk getting killed. He looked at the in the ground, going dizzy just staring at it. He suspected that, that was the pathway to the person he was supposed to meet. So Forge lifted his left knee and jumped downwards.

Arkady sat impatiently on his seat. "Where is he?" he asked himself. "I will kill him if he does not arrive. Yes I will go and find him myself and kill"  
"I see you have made yourself a death wish" Forge smirked. Omega striked him across his face, not enough to knock him out but enough to feel pain and bleed. Forge held his face, "Why? I'm here aren't I?" he said with wide eyes.  
"Do you know how long I have been waiting!" he shouted.  
"L-look I-i'm sorry, I couldn't go missing before them, or the X Men will suspect something" Forge explained, trying to reason with him while panicking.  
"You promised to meet with me before I found Wolverine, and you have broken that promise" Omega Red said, his eyes threatening Forge. "I am really sorry, c-can we just do what you called me for?". Omega Red glared.  
"Can you work the machine?". Forge nodded. "Can you make another one?". "Forge nodded again. "B-but, let me talk to her first. I need to, you don't even need to hurt her. You only want the Wolverine". Omega Red agreed. "But I want her to stay her after you've finshed your 'talk, I've got plans. " he said . "Fifteen minutes, I promise.  
"OK Maker, Fifteeen minutes" he said as he walked away. 


	10. Typical mission

Forge opened Ororo's cell and began to walk over to her. "Roro" he called. Ororo eyes widened. "Forge what are you doing here?" Ororo asked. Forge did not answer her question. "Ororo, I can get you out of here, but you must come with me. Stay with me" he whispered to her. "No! I am staying with Logan, I don't care, I am not leaving without him" she argued. "Ororo, you know you can be very stubborn". Ororo pushed him away. "I know, and it helps against people like you". "Do you want me to drag you out of here kicking and screaming" Forge threatened, it was not a question. "Excuse me, were you talking to me?" Ororo said getting angrier. "I will not leave without Logan. I love him" she said glaring at Forge. "I hate you" she continued. "No you don't" he staed back. "Yes I do!". Forge pinned her to the ground . "Ororo, listen to me, come with me, stay with me. Forget Wolverine-  
Ororo kicked him around his face. Two face strikes in a day did not go well for Forge. "Never!". She moved away from him as far as possible. "I could give you 100 times more than Wolverine can.  
"His name is Logan and you cannot, Logan has given me 100 love, 100 happiness, 100 pleasure, 100 bliss and much more. But you never and cannot give me more than that. So leave me be, Maker"  
Most of his time was up, but he was still not going to give up after this. "You will see Windrider. You will" he told he walking away and locking the cell.

"What did you talk to her about?" Omega Red asked. "Oh. just old times" Forge lied with ease. Omega Red shooked his head. "The machine, Maker". "How many currents anyway?". "More than a natural lightning bolt... To start with" Omega Red answered. "To start with? The only place where I can get more electricity, is from Storm, and she will not do it willingly. And we can't force her into it, because she does not care unless Logan is safe and you can't kill him" Forge said without stopping for breath. Omega Red groaned.  
"OK then use the electricity we have now, I've got an idea". "What is it?". "You'll see" Omega Red smiled.

Ororo tensed when a guard appeared at the outside of her cell he stared at Ororo with obvious hatred.  
But what did she do? Ororo sat cross legged as the man observed her. Her white hair covered part of her face and her blue eyes glowed in the dimness of the environment.  
'Mutants get weirder each day they come in' he muttered. Ororo sighed. It was typical of a lonely powerful villain to hire a non mutant. Especially mutant haters. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
The guard glared at her. She hated the way he was looking at her, did he think that she was going to get out the minute he turned his head. Ororo was not even scared anymore, infact she was rather bored. She did not even think that she would get bored. She sighed, but the minute she sighed the guard rotated to face her. She twisted her hair, and tried not to think of Logan, she knew she'd only get upset.

"Where is Forge! First Storm, then Wolverine and now Forge. I can't take it anymore!" Scott exclaimed, he was sure that he had a grey streak of hair by now, he didn't deal well with stress. Who did?  
"Scott calm down. I'm sure we'll find them" Jean added quietly.  
"How Jean? Just tell me how? We can't even reach them telepathically" Scott complained.  
"One of us should go out and search for them" Jean suggested. Everybody looked at her as if she was mentally ill. Kitty rolled her eyes and tried to pull the door, "Shadowcat, don't bother"  
"I-i-i can't get the door open. I think we're are trapped". There was a chattering and mumuring of panic. Most of the men ran up to the door and struggled to get the door open. "She's right" Bobby whispered.  
"Oh no. I was lying" Kitty said sarcastically.

He thought it would be a typical mission. Meet the mutant, and spend hours to convice him/her to come then take him/her on the jet home. Something would happen on the way. The mutant would ask questions. Ororo would have the patience to answer them and Scott would give the mutant 'we are the X Men' speech. The younger X Men would ask the new mutant questions too. Some would bond, some wouldn't. They would all arrive home and the mutant would meet the professor. the professor would smile and greet and make a quick approach to became a father/ grandfather figure. But No. He had to meet up with his past enemy, and get his lover in danger. Why couldn't it just be a normal, 'safe' mission like always? They always had surprises but this was too much. It hurt him too much that his lover was in the same place as him but a different area.

Reviews Reviews 


	11. Wolverine

"Why don't you leave her out of this?" Forge asked. "Because if I don't, how else would Wolverine feel pain?" Omega Red chuckled. "I'm still not getting the plan" Forge told him. "You are not going to hurt her are you?" Forge asked once again. Omega Red did not answer his question but turned to one of his hench men. "Bring her out of her cell, you know what to do next". Forge swallowed, "What are you going to do to her?".

Ororo had the look of bewilderment on her face as a tall male came towards her. He reached out his arms to grab her but she jumped away. "Look, you better make this easier for me or else". "Or else what" she challenged him. She was too weak to use her powers but she had enough strength to thow a punch or a kick.He grunted, charged for her then grabbed her by her waist. Ororo used her elbows to try and fight him off, she used her heel to hit his pelvis. He dropped her and held himself protectively. The man glared at her then hit her across her face in obvious anger. He grabbed her ankle then jabbed her with a needle and slung her over his shoulder.

Storm woke up on a medical table. Her mouth tasted of blood, her thoat hurt. She then found out why her throat hurt. It was because she had a weird collar around her neck. She tried to pull it off but it seemed to be locked. "Do you like it?" a voice asked. 'What kind of question is that?' she thought. Ororo looked up and saw Omega Red."A little object Forge picked up from the government. It disables your mutant powers" he continued. He was right, when she tried to summon lightning or even a gentle breeze, she could not. Ororo was now given another brilliant reason to hate Forge.  
"Where's Logan?" Ororo whispered.  
"Still in his cell but not for long" "What.  
"Do not worry. You'll see him soon" Omega Red laughed maniacally.

She was flung into his cell and landed on her back. "Logan?" Ororo called , when she was on her knees. His eyes were dark and angry. "Lo...gan? Logan talk to me" she whispered. He growled. His eyes were not the hazel, warm , loving irises . No. They were black and were in furious slits. It wasn't Logan but the Wolverine. Wolverine was now on a pouncing position, he rocked back and foward still growling. He then grunted. Ororo swallowed. "What have they done?" she gasped. Wolverine roared and then pounced on the now vunerable Storm. He stradled Ororo hips with his knees and placed one hand on her shoulder. His claws on his left hand were only an inch from her throat. "Logan...Please" Ororo begged, hoping that using the name 'Logan' would bring out the man out of the animal. He stared into her eyes. There were eyes of fear but hope.

Wolverine brought his face to her neck and growled once again. She smelt good. He continued inhale her scent until he retracted his claws , and Ororo could of swore that his eyes flashed to it's normal colour. He let his nose trail down to her collar bone and that is when he began to bite. Ororo gasped. Wolverine noticed the strange mechanical collar on her neck and immediately broke it off. He continued his previous actions and began soon began to kiss her, she gasped again. He released his claws again and slid one of them under her suit.  
"Ah. No. Logan stop. Don't" Ororo stammered. Then Wolverine stopped. Did he just listen to her? Ororo thought. Ororo sat up right and looked Wolverine in the eye. He looked more tamed- than before anyway. Ororo cupped his face. "Logan, listen to me. You are not an animal, you are a man. And I know you wouldn't want to hurt me or anybody you else you care for.  
Wolverine grunted in return and then stayed stationery for a while. His black orbs faded back to his hazel ones. "What just happened...Ro"  
"Logan. You're 'back'" Ororo exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him.  
"From where?" he asked in bewilderment.  
"Y-you were...you were the Wolverine" Ororo told him.  
"What? Shit! Ro did I hurt ya?" he asked checking for any bruises on her.  
"No, you did the exact opposite...I guess and...you removed this for me" she whispered, showing him the collar. "It disables a mutant's power. I don't know how" she sensed his question.

"Ilianaa, who is Omega Red?" Scott asked her. She answered him. "My master". "I thought she was on this island alone" . "I cannot tell you anymore information. I have revealed enough- I've revealed too much" Ilianaa whispered in a near sob. "Who are you really?" Jean questioned

"Forge it is time" Omega Red spoke. "We need to let them out now- have you finished" he demanded.  
"Yes, but you are not going to use it on her are you? Please don't she's not like him. She can't heal" Forge pleaded. "But he can" Omega Red smiled.

The cell was unlocked once again. Storm was grabbed while Wolverine tried to protect her. Before Ororo could use her powers she was jabbed with the same needle once again and so was Logan.

Omega Red stood straight. "Maker! How many volts of electricity.  
"I think we need to turn it down" Forge shook his head.  
"Perfect" he smiled.  
"What did he do to you that was so bad?" Forge asked curiously "He put me to 'sleep'. It was worse than it sounds". Forge shook his head ,wiped his palms on the floor, got up and left.

Omega Red took a dagger and plunged it into Doctor Cornelius. "You couldn't even destroy Wolverine, but I think I will do it myself" he said wiped the scarlet blood on an envelope. "He escaped" Cornelius groaned before dropping to the ground and turning deadly pale.  
"You will get what you deserve Wolverine".

Review Reviews. 


	12. Coming torture

Logan growled when he realised that he had been drugged. What angered him the most was that he could not protect Ororo.  
He was strapped down to a table. It brought back painful memories of weapon X. The way he was experimented on like a lab rat. What if Ororo had to go through the same procedure. Logan tried to fight himself out but he couldn't. He didn't understand, because normally he would be able to break through. But he couldn't. Logan gave up which was just as well because he had received a visitor.

Ororo began to panic as she noticed her environment. Omega Red must have figured out her claustrophobia. She began to summon lightning but her plan backfired. Ororo started to sob- she smelt the familiar, nauseas scent of blood and wanted to be sick. This feeling had happened too many times and she began to cry even more. She felt like the 5 year old girl trapped underneath rubble again. She needed help. She banged on the walls of the box, while using lightning and mini hurricanes of wind to try and break through.

"Hello Wolverine, how are you?" Omega Red chuckled. Logan growled in return. "You haven't changed one it. I sure hope so" Arkady said.  
"Why did you have to bring her into this?" Logan asked.  
"Why? Because I know you love her. I know to see her in pain will bring pain for you too"  
"BASTARD! What are you going to do!?" Logan demanded, his voice increasing.  
Omega Red laughed "Let me just check your healing factor, to see if it still works" he pulled out a blade and cut Logan bisect down his face. Logan roared, even when he healed.  
"Perfect" Omega Red grinned.

Ororo continued to try and break free. When she finally did the box shattered and Ororo fell on splinters of wood. The blood on her elbow was the least of her worries. She did not notice Forge carry her out of the small box. This was because she was losing consciousness. She groaned as he held her in his arms . "Ororo, promise me something,  
"What?" she breathed. "That you will stay with me instead of that mutt.  
"Wha"  
"Maker, Red needs her" a man spoke. Forge ignored him and looked back at the white haired woman in his arms.  
"I can save you Ororo, you know that? I can save you from all this coming torture. All you really need to do, is leave.  
"No, I love him and I won't. No" She whispered, and repeated the two letter word over again.

"Do you know what I want to do with you two, Wolverine?" Omega Red asked. Logan kept quiet. "I am going to make her watch you tortured by me, I am going to make her see you in so much pain... I am not going to stop torturing until she wishes that you are dead". Logan eyes widened, his was ready to jump out from the table and rip Omega Red apart. "But don't worry Forge will have a say in some of this.  
Omega Red removed the straps and then got out of the room before Logan could react. He locked the door and smiled.

Ororo stared into space. She wondered what Forge meant by 'coming torture'. She knew there was worse to come but she wanted to know how worse. She had been chained down and her wrists were bruised. "Why have you brought us here" she hissed at Omega Red. "You sound as if I forced you down her. You are a guest" he said mockingly. "Guests don't wear chains!" she shouted , rattling them.  
"They don't wear shackles either", a familiar voice said. "Logan!" Ororo exclaimed.  
"You can continue your surprises later, I have a little surprise for both of you too" Omega Red laughed. A vigorous force pushed both Ororo back onto a wall. Ororo could not move. "Whatever you do Ro. Do not worry about me". Ororo gave him an incredulous look as he said those words.  
"Don't you think, it's a little too late for that" Forge said walking in. "None of you are good enough" Omega Red said, facing Forge "What?  
"I told Cornelius to take care of him, I told you to take care of him and I told that insolent girl to take care of him. But none of you did as I had wanted. he is still here and now I have to take care of him my self" Arkady sneered. He then let a tentacle wrap around Forge. Ororo's eyes widened, Arkady was not using his powers at all but squeezing the tentacles tighter and tighter around him. This made Forge gasp for air. Only a little bit of air that his lungs could take and Omega Red kept Forge like this for a long time- absent mindly. He then stopped and threw Forge across the floor. The Maker rolled to his side and groaned in pain.

Arkady walked over to Forge and put his foor on his neck."You have just seen what I can do when what I want is not there. So get up and start increase the volts before I lose my patience". 


End file.
